Love Me Or Hate Me
by sway-sway-kita
Summary: Shadow Is A High School That Gets Picked On Every Day. But Theres Something That No One Knows About Her. She Has Powers. Please Read And Review. A Short Stack Fan Fiction. A Story For bradie webb's no.1 girl . No Copy Right Intended. I Hope You Like It...
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the edge of my bed, strumming on my guitar. When I started to play terrified by Kara DioGuardi and began to sing.

"And I-I-I'm in love, and I-I-I'm, I'm terrified." I had my eyes closed while I sang the beautiful lyrics. I'm normally not into music like this. But, it has a very beautiful meaning. When I finished and put my guitar back on its stand, I turned to find my twin brother Mitchell, and all of his friends – Jack, Matt, Chris, Shaun, Andy, Bradie and another Shaun(but everyone calls him Jumpnow.) - standing in my door way. "What do you want, Mitchell?"

"Just checking to see if you were okay. I thought I heard a cat getting killed. But, it was just you singing." he smirked, as his 'crew' stared to laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said with a sarcastic tone. I walked over to them before pushing them all out of the way and walking down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hey, Shadow! Where do you think your going?"

"Park!" I said before walking down my driveway. When, I realized I forgot to shut the front door. So, I turned around quickly and waved a hand over the air in front of it and it shut.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I have telekinesis. I was born with it. Yet, no one knows I have it. My parents never knew, not my brother, not even my one and only friend, Stephanie.

Also, I have mood eyes. Yes, mood eyes. They change color with my mood. Like, blue represents peace and calm, black represents mourning and fear, green represents jealousy and inexperience, orange represents warmth and vibrance, purple represents mystery and ignorance, red means violence and anger, white is purity and innocence, while yellow means imagination and happiness. Though its rare I feel that. Everyone thinks I wear color contacts. Ha, not even close.

You may be wondering how I found my powers. Well...

Flashback:

I sat on my couch on a lazy Saturday night, watching movies and eating popcorn as usual.

"Where are you going?" I asked my brother who was walking to the door with his friends following closely behind him.

"Out. And you can't come, cause' your only 9." he smirked.

"Your 9, too. Were twins remember? Dummy."

"But, I'm still older then you!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"By three minutes!"

"Whatever, dork." he said, walking out the door. I just sat there for a few minutes before I wanted to change the channel. But, the remote was on the other side of the room. And like I said, I was lazy that day.

I reached out hoping that it would just magically come to me. And it did.

I have spent the last few years practicing when I was home alone, and I have learned to master them. Its never been hard for me. It comes naturally.

Present:

I took my Ipod out of my pocket and turned on the flood by escape the fate. The volume turned on as high as it would possibly go. I did what I normally did to calm down a little. I climbed one of the smaller – but still quite large – trees and went to one of the lower branches. Steph sometimes called my a monkey child because I'm always climbing.

I stayed in that tree for a few hours. Just listening to music, not keeping track of time. When I left I hopped that all of Mitchell's friends would be gone. Nope.

"Hey, Shadow? Where have you been?" Mitchell asked again when I walked through the door.

"The park. I told you that earlier."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't." he said trying to piss me off. It was working. His friends just stood there, staring at me.

"YES, I DID!" I almost yelled, clenching my jaw. I closed my eyes so no one would see them change from a peaceful blue to a rage filled red.

"Aww. Is the wittle baby gonna crwy?" he asked babying his tone. My eyes snapped open and they all gasped. "How did you get those contacts in so quick?"

"Magic." I whispered, waving my hands around like a gypsy. I pushed him out of the way to get to my room. I got in and slammed the door. Trying to use my powers as little as possible.

I mean, its not like I wanted them. The way I look at it, if I ignore them long enough, maybe they will go away. I looked in my mirror to see my eyes change from red to blue. I had calmed down a little.

I lay on my bed, and though it wasn't late. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to my mother pounding on my door.

"Shadow! Wake up, now! You need to get ready for school!" she yelled at me. She wasn't really the best mother. My father passed before I was born. So, I never knew him.

"I'm up! God!" I whispered the last part. I hopped out of bed and pulled on my black, ripped skinny jeans, an Andy Sixx shirt and a bright green hoodie. Might as well add some color, right? I did my makeup as I usually did. Thick black eyeliner.

I grabbed my skateboard and backpack and headed out the door. I skated up the street and to the school. Once inside I put my board in my locker and closed.

"Shadow!" I heard Stephanie yell from up the hall.

"Steph!" I smiled as she hugged me when she approached, we walked to class together and took our seats next to each other. My brother and his friends walked in and came right up to us.

"Hey, baby." Mitchell said leaning over Steph's desk. She just rolled her eyes at him. He winked at her before walking to his desk.

"Your brother is such a dork." She laughed.

"I know, right?"

"I love your white contacts. There so cool." she smiled.

"Thanks." they were white for innocence. For now anyway.

Of course we all have to be in the same damned class. Bonus, I have to sit right next to the person who hates me even more then my brother. More then every one in this school. Andy freaking Clemmenson. He hated me and I had no idea why.

The teacher walked in and told everyone to quiet down and pay attention. After a few more classes, came lunch. Steph and I sat at our empty table.

"Hey, emos!" Nick – the schools biggest, most popular jock – said, while throwing a apple slice at the side of my head.

Frankly, I don't know why Steph stuck around me. She could be popular in a heart beat if she wanted to be. She had brown hair that came just passed her shoulders, which she always wore a flower in, and she was one of the prettier girls in the school.

"You don't need to sit with me, you know?" I said, smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I mean, you don't need to be one of the 'emos'. You could be popular if you chose to be." I hated to see her get picked on just because she hung out with me.

"Don't talk like that!" she snapped at me. "I'm not ditching you to be like," she looked around for a second. "That." she scoffed as she pointed at Roxie. The most popular girl in school. She was thin and blond with dark green eyes. I smiled at Steph and she smiled at me before hitting my in the side of the head. I laughed.

"Ouch. What was that for?" she just shrugged.

"Trying to get that thought out of your head." she laughed. I looked back at Roxie's table to see Mitchell and his friends sitting there. Roxie was sitting on Andy's lap, giggling like an idiot and twirling her hair in her fingers. I turned quickly to get away from that image. "Why do you change your contacts so much?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Why did you change them to green?"

"Oh." I understood. They changed colors. But, green? Jealousy? No way. I am NOT jealous of Roxie. "Green. Cooler then white. For contacts." she nodded.

When the day was over Steph asked if she could come over and hand out.

"Kay. But, be prepared for my brother." I shuttered at the word brother. She laughed at me reaction to my own words. I grabbed my skateboard from my locker and we stared to walk to my house. The closer we got, the quieter Steph became. "Whats up?"

"Uh. When we get to your house I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" I said it like a question. We got to my house not long after and walked up the stairs and down the hall. When, I ran into someone. I look up to see Andy staring down at me with a disgusted look on his face. He must have been coming out of Mitchell's room.

"Move, emo!" he said before pushing me against the wall.

"Sorry." I said, sarcastically. My eyes growing a fiery red, again. We got to my room and Steph sat on my bed quietly. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my window seat. I started to strum random cords. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I...uh..." she started. "Well, I kinda...have a crush."

"On who?"

"Bradie." she whispered just loud enough for me to hear, knowing he was in the next room over. I almost dropped my guitar as she said his name.

"Webb?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. "Woah." my eyes were no longer red, but a warming glow of orange.

"You think its stupid." she said looking at her feet.

"No, I don't." I put my guitar down and walked over to her. "I just find it...odd." she looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

"You don't think its stupid?"

"Of course not. You should ask him out. I bet he would say yes."

"No. he'll think I'm crazy!"

"Why?"

"Cause' I'm out of his league."

"Don't even say that." I said trying to boost her confidence. "Just try. The worst her could do is say no."

"Yeah. I guess your right." she said with a smile. "Maybe I will, tomorrow at school."

* * *

"Shadow! Shadow!" Steph yelled running down the hall with a huge grin on her face.

"What? What?" I said, putting both hands on either side of my face. "The suspense Is killing me." I said as if I was in pain. She punched me in the arm.

"Not funny." She said with a laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Will you shut up and let me talk?" I closed my mouth and motioned for her to continue. "Well, I took your advice." she was nervous to tell me whatever she needed to tell me.

"My advice being?"

"I asked Bradie out. And he said YES!" she screamed the last part. Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing to look at us. I threw my hand over her mouth and told her to quiet down.

"Thats great. But, don't make a scene! Smartie!" I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." was muffled by my hand. Then I felt something warm and wet touch my hand. Her tongue. She always did that when I had my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"EW! You licked me!" I said with a grossed out face. While, she looked triumphant and smug. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to." she shrugged.

"So, where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. But, it will be fun. He could take me to a grave yard and I will still have the time of my life." she smiled. The bell rang right after. "Meet back here after class?"

"Fersure. We will talk more about this later." I said walking off to the school auditorium. My guitar hanging behind my back. It was my free period. So, I didn't care if I got caught. I started to strum the cords to I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. I closed my eyes and started to sing. "Love of mine. Someday you will die. And I'll be close behind to follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white." I sang. When I finished I heard someone clap. My eyes snapped open in shock to see Bradie standing in front of the stage. I stood and walked over to my guitar case at the far end of the stage without saying a word.

"Your really good, you know?" I heard him say.

"Thanks." I said with a bit of spite in my tone. He was one of the sweeter people that my brother hung out with. Normally they were idiots. But Bradie was a sweetheart. So, why was I being rude?

"Um... do you think I could talk to you?" he was looking at his feet when he said it. But, looked up when I didn't speak. I walked over to the end of the stage and sat down, patting the place next to me. He hopped up and sat next to me. He looked nervous, before he cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you know that I'm going out with Stephanie on Friday, right?"

"Yes, Sir." I smiled at him, hoping to get him to relax a little.

"Well, I don't know where to take her or what to do or anything. And I need your help." he looked up at me with shyness clear on his face.

"You could take her to the beach. Yeah, thats it. Take her for a moonlit walk on the beach. OH. Or better yet, take her for a moonlit walk to a SURPRISE PICNIC at the end of the beach!" I was shouting out ideas like I was a lunatic. I was waving my arms around like a fool. I looked at him to find him suppressing a laugh. "You can laugh you know. I'm not going to bite your head off." I laughed a little at my own remark. He burst into a fit of laughter. And when he calmed down a little, he said,

"You know Shadow, your not as bad as a lot of people think." he smile at me.

"Thanks? I think." I said, confusion on my face.

"Oh, no. I mean it as a complement. Don't take it the wrong way!" he started to panic a little.

"Bradie, Bradie, Bradie! Calm down a little." I smirked at him.

"Sorry. Over reacted there." he smiled back at me. Just then the last bell of the day rang. I hopped off the stage with my guitar on my back, wave bye to Bradie, and ran to the hallway. I met up with Staph in the hall and we started to walk toward my street. We talked a little about Bradie, again. Well, she talked and I listened. She didn't really let me get a word in.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow." she smiled and turned onto her street. I walked the rest of the way to my house in silence and when I was about to open the door, it opened for me. Mitchell pushed me out of the way ad walked across the lawn to the house next door. Which, just so happened to be Bradie and Andy's house.

Yes, they live next door. And the worst part. Andy's room is right across from mine. So, I had a clear view into his window as well him having one into mine.

I walked to my room and put my Ipod on the dock before turning on save it for the bedroom by you me at six and starting to dance.

"Save it for, save it for the bed room. Well, save it for the, save it for the bed room!" I yelled the lyrics, while dancing around my room like a fool. I opened my eyes to see Andy, standing in his room, staring at me laughing. Great. I quickly dropped to the floor and crawled over to the window to close the curtains. I stood and brushed myself off before walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water when I heard the door open. I walked into the hall to find _them._ All of them, just laughing.

"Hey, Shadow. Nice dance. Maybe you can dance for me sometime. And we can _save it for the bedroom._" I heard Andy say while swaying his hips and winking at me. Everyone else just laughed. Except for Bradie. He just stood in the back, silent. I turned on my heals and walked back to my room. I looked in my mirror to find my eyes red again. I sighed.

"Loser." I muttered to myself.

"What did you call me?" I heard him say. How the hell did he hear me?

"I said your a loser." I was back in the hallway and walking toward him now.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth." Shaun said, crossing his arms trying to look tough. I heard Andy scoff. I turned back to him.

"Yeah. Like thats going to happen. That big mouth of yours is going to get you in big trouble. Move!" Andy said, pushing me. I fell to the ground. Jeeze. I've already got a mark on my side from when he pushed me against the wall. And now I'm going to have on on my shoulder, too? Great. They all walked toward Mitchell's room. But, Bradie just stood there. They shut the door and when they did he bent down and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up from the ground.

"I'm sorry about my brother." he smiled before he walked into Mitchell's room. I walked back into my room and lay on my bed. Damn you, Andy.

How can one guy make me so damn angry in so little time? I think he does it just for the satisfaction of making me angry.

I try to calm myself when I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Why, hello there." I heard Steph laugh. "Shadow, we need to go to the mall!" she emphasized 'need'.

"Nope. Theres only one thing we need to do in life..."

"Die." we both said in unison.

"Okay. Well, can we go to the mall?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. I grabbed the keys to the car my parents got me. I got in and stared to drive. I pulled up to a normal sized house, light blue in color. I honked the horn.

A few seconds later a frantic Steph came running out of the house with a huge grin on her face. She hopped in the car.

"Lets go! Lets go!" she laughed pointing in the direction of the mall. I shook my head, laughed, and started to drive. We made it to the mall in no time at all.

I sat in the school auditorium with my guitar. It was my free period. So, I didn't care


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellllooooo=D **

** So, the last sentience in the last chapter was NOT supposed to be there. My computer got screwed up. Oh, and I have links on my profile for pictures of the Bikini and of Steph's dress. Please check it out.**

* * *

I sat out side the dressing room waiting for Steph to come out with one of the many outfits she had picked out, on. She came out multiple times wearing things way over the top. At one point she came out wearing a very short mini skirt and a tight top.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Get your ass back in there and change into something... else." she gave me and evil look then turned toward the mirror.

"OH, hell no. I am NOT wearing this." she quickly closed the door and came out minutes later with a huge, puffy dress on.

"Dude, your going on a first date. Not getting married. Get back in there. I'll be back in a second." she walked back into the dressing room and closed the door. I ran around the shop multiple times before finding the perfect outfit.

I found a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black dress that went just above the knee with purple lace on the bottom half. Perfect. She could wear this with her black sneakers and her black evanescence hoodie.

I ran back to the dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Steph laugh.

"The pizza man. Now, open the door." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But, I didn't order pizza." I heard a smile in her voice.

"Steph, unless you want to go out with Bradie looking like you want to be his wife, open the door." the door swung open right after. Steph looked at me with fright written clearly on her face. I held up the outfit I had picked out for her.

"Oh, pretty. Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" she said like a child, while grabbing at it as I move it out of her grasp. She stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and pouted. She did the same thing when we were younger when she didn't get her way. I laughed and handed her the clothing. "Yay!" she clapped and grabbed the clothes from me before turning quickly and shutting the door in my face.

"Nice." I whispered to myself. I once again sat down waiting for Steph to come out of the dressing room wearing the amazing outfit I put out. She came out with a huge smile on her face and spun around. She looked amazing. "You look great."

"Well, what did you expect? You picked it out didn't you?" she smiled.

"Go back in there and change." I smiled at her. She turned and walked back into the dressing. Then I heard him laugh. I turned to see Andy and Bradie walking into the store. I quickly tried to hide my face before they could see me.

"Hey, Shadow!" I heard Andy yell.

"Dude, she didn't do anything. Leave her alone." I heard Bradie say quietly.

"Shut up, man." I closed my eyes quickly and and prayed that they didn't come my way.

I sighed knowing that they would approach me soon enough. I felt someone tap my shoulder. But, I wasn't a light tap. It was hard and forceful. Andy.

I turned slowly toward hi,, showing no weakness. Like, a mother protecting there child from an enemy.

"What do you want, Andy?" I asked, pure rage in my voice.

"What are you doing in this shop? This shop is only for pretty girls. Which, aren't you one." he said, stupidly.

"That doesn't make any sense, you idiot!" I said, a tad to loudly. Because, I felt everyones eyes on us now.

"Oh, but it does." he said, rising an eyebrow at me. I turned to Bradie.

"Did that make any sense to you?" I said, with no emotion. He shook his head no. I turned back to Andy. "Told you." he just glared at me before turning and walking out of the store with poor Bradie following behind like a lost puppy.

Just after, Steph walked out of the dressing room.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked holding her dress in her hand. I gave her a look saying 'guess who.' she looked upset. "Oh," she said immediately. "Andy."

"Can we go now?" I said, hoping to get out of the store as soon as possible.

"Soon. First I need sugar." great. Time to go off to the food court, so Steph could get super hyper off of cake from the little sugar shop.

I sighed as she payed for her outfit, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the food court.

She walked over to the sugar shop and asked for what she always did. A piece of chocolate cake. We walked over to our table and Steph already had half of her cake gone.

We sat at our usual table when I saw Andy walk in, Bradie still following behind. But, this time Shaun walked in behind Bradie. I hear Steph gasp.

"Hes here!" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I see them!" just then, Roxie ran up to Andy and kissed him in the lips. Ugh. There dating now! I sighed and turned back to Steph. "Can we leave soon?"

"Sure. Let's go." she said, standing and bringing her empty plate to a garbage bin. I stood and we walked out of the mall, passing the three boys and slut, on the way out.

Then, I felt something hit my ass. Andy smacked it. What a little tease. I scoffed at the thought.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Well, do you want to come over tomorrow and we can go in the pool?"

"Sure." she smiled. By this time we were almost at her house. I dropped her off then headed home for a good night sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to a text from Steph.

'Sorry. I can't come over to go swimming today. Family emergency.'

'Kay. No problem. See you tomorrow before your date? I'll help you get ready.'

'Alright. See you tomorrow.'

I got up and slipped on my bikini. Just because Steph can't come over doesn't mean I can't go swimming. My bikini was a black and white zebra pattern.

I grabbed a towel and walked down stairs and out to the in ground pool. I slipped the towel off and dived into the pool head first. I came up for air and flipped my wet hair out of my face. I waded around for a little while before I stared swimming and doing flips under water. When I felt the water move and splash around. I swam up above the top of the water and saw someone I didn't really want to see. Andy Clemmenson swimming around MY pool.

"What are you doing here, Clemmenson?" I asked my eyes reddening.

"Just swimmin'" he said as if it were obvious. I hopped up and sat on the side of the pool hopping that if I got out he would leave. "That bikini makes you look hot." he smiled slyly at me.

"Get bent."

"Oh. That hurt. Doesn't matter anyway. I've got a smokin' hot girlfriend." he said looking at the water he was standing in.

"And I should care because?"

"Oh Shadow. You know your jealous."

"I am not!" I stood, grabbing my towel and heading into the house. I heard the water splash again and then wet footsteps following after me. God! I wish he would just leave me be. I stood in the kitchen. I knew he was there but he stayed quiet. I had my back to him reaching into the cupboard to get a candy bar. When I felt his arms wrap around my middle. "Let me go, Clemmenson."

"Come on, Shadow. You know you want me."

"Oh really? I do, do I?"

"Yeah. I can tell why the way you stare at me. How pissed you look when I'm with Roxie." I turned around to face him. Our faces just inches apart.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I stated, firmly. Breaking out of his hold. "Get out of my house."

"Actually, I'm waiting for Mitchell. So, guess what. I'm here until he gets home." he said, with a mocking tone. I scoffed at him and walked to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower is what I need. I closed the door, locking it in the process, and turned on the shower. I slipped out of my bikini and climbed into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit my skin my muscles started to relax and detense. I noticed that there was no body wash in the shower with me. Great, I have to use my powers. I lifted my hand and pointed to the bottle of coconut scented soap on the counter. I moved my finger as if instructing it to come to me. It did.

Once I was finished my shower and dressed, I decided to chill for the day. Just relax and watch movies. I picked up a horror movie and placed it in the DVD player. I could still hear Andy in the kitchen, making noise and getting annoying. Then, I heard him walking. The sounds getting closer.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, in a very sensual tone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, actually. I do mind." I said, not moving my eyes from the television screen. He plopped down on the couch next my me, flinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, thats just to damn bad, isn't it?" he said, lowly. "Because I want to watch this movie." he was very close to me now, whispering it in my ear. I hopped up off the couch.

"Okay. Enjoy the movie." I said, walking out of the room.

"Ah, come on." he said following after me. "Why can't we spend some... _quality_ time together?" he put the sound of sex in his voice when he said 'quality'. Then, I heard the door shut and saw Mitchell and Jumpnow walk around the corner. I have NEVER been happier to see my brother in all of my life.

"Shadow, why are you talking to Andy?" I heard him hiss.

"I wasn't." I shouted.

"Don't deny it." Andy said loudly, almost mad. He turned to Mitchell. "She was trying to get me to have sex with her." I gasped at his comment.

"I DID NOT YOU LIER!" I shouted at him. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAME OVER HER, GOT IN THE POOL WITH ME, AND THEN TRIED TO HERASS ME!" my eyes turning red. Man, I get mad a lot.

Andy looked as if I had just slapped him in the face.

"Are you going to believe me, your best friend, or your lying whore of a sister?"

"Shadow, get out of here." Mitchell said, sternly.

"But, I..." I stammered.

"OUT!" he cut me off.

"Ugh." I groaned, turning to Andy. "I hate you." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I ran out of the house, walking where ever my feet took me. I ended up at a small music shop. I walked in quietly and looked around. It had shelfs upon shelfs of CD's, a small stage – most likely for local band open microphone night. - and posters and flyer's everywhere. I started to look around when I saw a poster for a talent show. It was in a week and you had to sign up at the front desk. The third place winner gets $100, the second place winner gets $500, and the first place winner gets a chance to create a demo in an actual recording studio.

_Might as well give it a shot. _I thought to myself, making my way up to the front desk.

"Hey." a man in his mid 20's, with long black hair that came just below his shoulder, said to me.

"Hey. I want to sign up for the talent show thing." I said shyly back.

"Alright. Here you go, darlin'." he said handing a sheet with names on it, to me. I took the pen he handed to me and wrote my name down, before handing it back. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you next week." he said, while I walked out the door. It was starting to get dark, and cold. I roamed threw the town and found myself at the park. It was silent. And I don't mean the normal silent. I mean and eerie, disturbing, unnatural feeling. The feeling of being watched. It was completely dark now. Then, I heard something crack. Maybe a twig.

Thats when I saw them. Roxie, and her gang of...cheerleaders! They stalked toward me, slowly, carefully.

"I heard you were trying to do my boyfriend." I heard Roxie say.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I said angry.

"Andy called and told me that you asked him to have sex with you." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No. I would never want to have sex with Clemmenson."

"What? You think hes not good enough?"

"I didn't say that!" they came closer to me. We were face to face now.

"Well, this is just a taste of what you will get if I ever catch you with my man again." she said, grabbing my hair and pulling. My head jolted at the sudden movement, and before I knew it, I was on the ground with four or five cheerleaders towering over me.

"Leave, him, alone!" she said in between giving me three swift kick. Two landing in my side the other, my stomach. Then, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away like nothing even happened. I lay there for a few minutes in pain, then slowly rise, holding my side.

I managed to make it back to my house and into my room without anyone noticing I was limping slightly.

I lay on my bed, trying to put the pain in the back of my mind and to get to sleep. That wasn't working for me. I ended up staying up all night trying to subside the pain with ice wrapped up in a towel. Damn, I hated that whore. I mean, what have I ever done to her?

At around 6:30am I managed to fall asleep.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Three hard knocks came upon my door.

"Shadow, wake up! My date is in three hours and I need you to help me get ready!" Steph yell from the other side. I groaned and lifted my head enough to see the clock on my bedside table. 3:46pm. Wow, I slept late.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled back. Then, my door slammed open.

"Shadow Knight. This my be one of the most important days of my life. Now, help me get ready!" Steph yelled, jumping on my bed and shaking my shoulders violently. "WAKE UP!"

"Will you two shut up?" I heard Mitchell yell from his room. I mocked him silently.

"Fine." I groaned, standing up, almost falling. "I'm up. But I'm staying in my pajamas."

"I don't care. Just HELP ME!" I sighed.

"Come here." I said pointing to the bed. "Sit down while I get my make up, straightener and hairspray." she sat on the end of my bed chuckling at my tired expression. Once I found everything I needed I walked back over to her and sat next to her, while gesturing for her to turn to me.

I used a foundation a tone lighter then her natural skin tone, light purple eyeshadow on the upper lid and a small stroke on her lower, with black eyeliner and mascara.

Her make up was done, that took me almost a half an hour, because she wouldn't shut up about how excited she was. Tending to move and make me screw up. Then I told her to go get changed. She came out of the bath room looking great.

"Now, do my hair!" she sat next to me again as I grabbed a comb and some hairspray. I straightened it and back combed it a little. Not to much. Then she was finished. And I had no idea what she was going to do now. Was she going to stay here? Go home? "Do you mind if I stay here? I told Bradie this is where I would be and that he should pick me up here." well, that answers my question.

"Sure. I don't care. This is your second home anyway. I mean. You practically live here." we both laughed at my little comment. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I signed up for a talent show thing. You should come watch me fail at it!"

"Singing?"

"Yeah."

"Your a great singer. Your going to do great. Of course I'll come." then I heard a knock on the door down stairs. Steph gasped. "Hes here." I heard her whisper.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs and pushed her toward the door. "Answer it."

She took a deep breathe, before turning and opening the door. Bradie stood there with a look of awe. He was dressed in a black pair of ripped jeans and a white button up shirt. He had a single red rose in his hands.

"You look...beautiful." he smiled at her holding out the rose for her to take. She took it gently out of his hands.

"Thank you." I heard her murmur shyly.

"Ready to go?" he said gesturing for her to take her hand. She took it.

"Yeah. Lets go." she smiled. They walked down the drive way. Then I heard him.

"Have fun you to. Oh and Bradie! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Andy yelled walking backward into my house. I scoffed and walked back to my room so I didn't have to go through another beating like last night. Then I remember the pain in my side. I went to my mirror and lifted my shirt slightly to find and almost black mark on my side. And another smaller one on my stomach.

I sighed at the sight and walked down stairs to the kitchen to get a drink. My brother glared at me when I passed the living room, while Andy winked. Douche bag. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of chocolate milk. I drank the glass quickly and then filled it up again. I was parched. I walked quickly to my bedroom, after hearing Andy say;

"I'll be right back, dude." then I heard footsteps following me. I made it to my room just in time. To bad it wasn't my time. It was Andy's. Because, he just strode into my room like he owned the place.

"Yeah. This is kinda my room. So, you want to, I donno, get out!" I yelled, lying down on my be and turning on my Ipod so "Hello Fascination." by Breathe Carolina was playing.

"Someones a little touchy." he said, picking at the stuff on my desk.

"Well, what do you expect?" he looked up at me, mock hurt on his face.

"What do you mean, Shadow?" he asked as if we have been friend forever, and all of the sudden I hated him.

"I don't like you, you don't like me. Now, get out!" he put his hands up, as if surrendering, and backed slowly out of my room.

"Just remember, Shadow. You know you want me." he whispered.

"Oh, shut up! Sperm wrangler!" I yelled at him. That was my name for anyone who was constantly horny or close to it. To me there all sperm wranglers. Just stupid teenage boys trying to get in a girls pants.


	4. AN

Hey, guys.

I'm sorry I havent been updating :( i have been so busy and heve had to go to the hospital a few times this past week. And to make things even better, my computer crashed and my story was lost. But, thankfully i had the chapter posted. Im working on the next chapter at the moment, and its coming along good. I will try to have it posted sometime in the next week or so. But if it isnt that means that i have been getting busy again.

Anyway, guys. Keep pn reading and keep reviewing. Every review means a lot to me.

-Nakita.


	5. Chapter 4

"Shadow! Wake up!" I felt some pressure on my stomach and my shoulders being shook. I managed to open my eyes long enough to see that it was Steph sitting on me. "I need to tell you about my date!"

I groaned and sat up slowly.

"Talk." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Okay. So, we went to the beach and he had a little picnic set up for us. Then we sat and counted the stars." she said, intertwining her fingers and laying next to me. She sighed. "Oh, Shadow. Hes so romantic." she smiled. Great. Now my best friends in love. Blah! I put on a smile.

"Thats great, Steph. I'm glad you're happy." and I was. I was happy that Steph had a boy who liked her.

When she finished her story about her date, I told her about Clemmensen and how he just barged into my room last night. She gave me a response I didn't expect.

"I think Andy likes you." She said with the hint of a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrow at here and chuckled slightly.

"Clemmensen, and me? Are you serious?" I managed to say before bursting into a large fit of laughter.

"I'm serious." She said, looking at me like I'm crazy. My laughter stopped abruptly. Why in the world would she think he likes me?

"Why would you think that!" I said, my mouth agape.

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged and continued. "He's always teasing you, and he's always around you when your brothers not looking."

"Yes. Teasing usually means he doesn't like me. And he's only around me when my brothers not looking, so when my brother looks I get in trouble. He hates me, Steph. Simple as that"

"I don't think so." I heard her mutter under her breath. But, I wasn't supposed to hear it. So, I didn't dare question it. I rolled my eyes at her quickly. "Have you ever seen the way he looks at you!" she yelled, annoyed.

"Yes. He looks at me with pure hate."

"I mean when you're not looking."

"Well, how am i supposed to see it if I'm not looking?"

"Just shut up and listen." She was getting angry. So, I shut my mouth. "When you're not looking, he looks at you like he's in love with you."

"Oh please. He hates my guts."

"Whatever you say."

We continued to talk about her date. Later on that day we walked to the mall – her yelling at me saying I needed a new outfit, makeup, and my hair died for the talent show next week. We got to the hair salon and she pushed me in.

"Common! You need your hair dyed!" Steph yelled at me. She sat me in one of the chairs – I don't know what their called – and walked over to the hair dresser. She quickly whispered something to her and smiled, walking back over to me with the hair dresser close behind. "I'm going shopping for a little while, while you get your hair done." Then, she walked out of the salon.

"Alright. Steph told me what to do. Just relax and we should be done soon."

She made it sound like I was going into an operation. She grabbed a small container filled with a dark grey colour die and started to paint my hair like it were a canvas. It took her maybe 15 minutes to get all my hair covered in the grey die. Then told me to stay out while it set in. I looked at some over rated fashion magazine until she came over and told me to tilt my head back into the sink. After washing, drying and applying a little bit of a white-ish colour to my hair, washing and drying it again, she cut and straightened it and told me to look in the mirror.

I looked and my hair looked amazing. It was black with white racoon tails, cut in jaggered layers – which I'm able to tease – and it was dead straight. It looked amazing. I ran my fingers through it gently, as I saw Steph walk through the door.

"Jen! You did a great job on Shadows hair! It looks awesome!" Steph smiled, patting my shoulder lightly. We walked up to the counter and she rung up the price.

"$30.00." Jen smiled.

"But, dying and cutting costs $50.00. It says on the sign." I said, pointing at the sign behind Jen.

"Yeah. Steph and her friends get a discount." Jen smiled again. I didn't bother to ask why Steph got discounts. I paid the $30.00 and me and Steph left the salon and headed for a little store to get my new outfit.

We walked around the store a few times before I found what I wanted. A bright Green pair of fishnet stalkings, a black torn tutu, and a white Jeffree star shirt. I held the outfit in my hand as Steph looked through make up. She grabbed a package of black sparkly eye shadow and a package of green sparkly eye shadow.

I took them from her and walked to the counter. The male casher rang all my stuff in.

"$56.30." he smiled at me. He was about my age, long-ish black hair that hung over his left eye, a small amount of black eye liner. He was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, with a bullet belt – that wasn't doing a good job at holding his pants up, because I could see his black and white checkered boxers – and a black Escape the Fate shirt.

I handed him $60.00 and told him to keep the change.

"Thanks, cutie." He winked at me, smiling. "Come again soon."

I smiled at him as we walked out of the store.

"He thinks you're hot!" Steph laughed, as we walked into the food court. "I WANT PIZZA!" she screamed. Everyone in the food court turned to stare as she bolted toward the pizza stand. I stood and stared for a moment before following behind her screaming;

"ME TOO!"

We stood in line at the pizza place, laughing at the blonds who were staring at us.

"Kay so, I want two slices of pepperoni pizza." Steph said to the person working at Dominos. She handed us to plates with pizza covered in grease. "Yum." Steph laughed as we walked to the table.

Steph has been bugging me all week telling me Clemmensen likes me. And by the night of the talent show I was ready to hurt her. I stood in my room staring into my full length mirror at my reflection. I looked alright. I was wearing my outfit, my hair straight, teased a little in the back, and my make up was done bright green, with black in the corners, black eyeliner and mascara.

"You look great, Shadow. You're going to do amazing tonight." Steph said, sitting on my bed.

"We better go. If not we'll be late." I smiled at her, nervously. I grabbed my guitar and we walked to my car.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to do great." Steph chuckled at my nervousness. I put my guitar in the back seat, climbed into the driver seat with Steph ready and waiting in the passenger seat. The drive to the music store was about a half an hour long and Steph had the music turned up as loud as it would go. I tapped nervously on the steering wheel then griped it tightly. "Calm down, Shadow."

We pulled up to the music shop and I grabbed my guitar from the back seat. When we walked in I saw all the people from my school. We sat in seats up front and waited for the show to start.

After about five minutes of sitting there, talking quietly to Steph quietly and hearing some of the blonds whispering about how I was going to suck on stage, the show started. After a few dancers, singers and other odd talents, the guy from last week came onto stage.

"Alright, next up is Shadow Knight." He said. The room went silent. I grabbed my guitar and walked up onto stage. Without saying a word, I began to strum the cords to Caitlin Crosby's song Flawz. Then, began to sing.

Here I am, here I stand  
Took a picture of my hand  
Bet you can tell it's not mannicured  
Here I am, half a man,  
I'm not a doctor, I'm not a tan  
And I never helped the score  
I drive to fast, the team picked me last  
I break the rules and like it  
My body curves, I forget the words  
I missed the serve and lost it

All my flaws to see  
But you still love  
Love me

Here I am face down  
Sometimes I smile or frown  
But it depends on the time of day  
Here I go off the road  
I spend cash on my clothes when I still have bills to pay  
My skin isn't clear  
Haven't spoken in a year  
'Cause I still have fears I'm tryin' to overcome

My truths aren't right  
My jeans are too tight  
When I pick a fight I turn to run

All my flaws to see  
But you still love, love me  
You still love me

Even when I sin I don't fit in  
'Cause I've been burned when I waited my turn  
Don't act my age I don't want too  
Call it a phase call me a taboo  
Won't do as I'm told to believe  
I wear my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, oh, oh

All my flaws to see  
You still love, love me yay  
You still love oh oh  
You still love me.

The room was deathly quiet. I heard Steph start to clap. Then others start to clap. Before I knew it the whole crowd was on their feet clapping and cheering for me. I stood, waved at the crowd smiling and walked back to my seat.

"Wasn't she great, guys?" the guy said running back on stage, enticing a roar from the crowd. He laughed. Alright guys. Now we have a band called Short Stack!" he ran off stage again, when I saw Shaun, Bradie and Clemmensen walk out on stage. Bradie walked to the drums that were quickly pulled onto stage, while Shaun and Clemmensen stood at the front of the stage, Andy with a white bass and Shaun with a Black guitar both of them standing next to microphones.

Andy saw me and smirked as if saying "You were good. But, we are better."

They stared to play and I had to admit, they were good. Shaun had a great voice and their original song was amazing.

Ladies and gentlemen can I,  
Say this story seems alive away from you  
We'll for love on hotel floors  
And write a history for teens with dreamer's truths

Then he looks her in the eye  
She considers hiding spades and trumps so bland  
Such a crush of subtle ties  
And disclaimers wish for wings, in idle hands  
And he said baby jump

Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (say)  
Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy

So wrap your lips around these lies  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
Into my arms, into the sea  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)

Let's kiss and tell an awful truth  
Definition of a tongue packed full of slick

And this relationship will sink  
In this hostile plague of hospital soundtacks

Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (say)  
Oh oh oh from the hospital we're honorary members of the red carpet academy

So wrap your lips around these lies  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
Into my arms, into the sea  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
Ohh, we're playing at a home team quarter breaker

We're swinging, but the home team's swimming alone  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)

Then she said,  
All this intimacy,  
Well, you stitch my throat here like a shotgun,  
So, put your hands up hun, start up the machine  
Can I ask you one more question?

She said,  
All this into the sea,  
Well, you stitch my throat here like a shotgun,  
So, put your hands up hun, start up the machine  
Can I ask you one more question?  
Say oh!

Ole!

So wrap your lips around these lies  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
Into my arms, into the sea

(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
Woah woah oh, we're playing at a home team quarter breaker  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
We're swinging, but the home team's swimming alone  
(Just to fall in love girl, love girl, tonight)  
So don't you swim alone tonight

Oh Oh Oh Oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (and)  
Oh Oh Oh Oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy.

They finished and got a huge standing ovation. They were amazing! I turned to Steph to see her staring at the stage in awe.

"I didn't know Bradie could play the drums." She smiled.

"I didn't know any of them could play anything." I laughed, then mumbled under my breath: "Except for girls."

I saw them walk off the stage and go back to their seats. The guy – he said his name at the beginning of the show, but it sliped my mind – came back on stage to tell us the judges were tallying up to see who wins the chance to record a demo.

Minutes later he came back on stage with a little envelope.

"Alright, guys. Coming in third with a prize of $100.00 is Jack Edwards." Every one clapped as Jack walked to the stage with a huge smile on his face. The guy handed him the money and he walked back to his seat wearing a huge grin. "Next in second place with a prize of $500.00 is Lucy Vouli." Lucy walked up on staged and was handed her money while everyone clapped. "And finally coming in first place with a prize of recording a demo is, oh look it's a tie!"

"WHAT!" I heard Andy yell from the back of the room.

"It looks like Short stack and Shadow Knight are going to be recording a demo together."

"What!" I said, standing quickly.

"Yup. Short Stack and Shadow Knight will be recording a demo together in two weeks. So, practice up guys!"

After the show was over I stomped to my car and waited for Steph to stop flirting with a Shirtless Bradie.

"STEPH! Common! It's time to go!" I yelled at her. She quickly gave Bradie a kiss on the cheek and ran to my car.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning? A big bowl of bitch flakes?" she asked as she climbed into the car.

"NO! I would just rather not record my first demo with ANDY FREAKING CLEMMENSEN!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"Okay. Calm down a little. There's nothing you can do, unless you want to pass up the opportunity to make a freaking demo!"

"I'm not passing this up! I'll just have to put up with him!" I said, my voice still raised slightly.

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. But, with school and everything, it got hard to write. But, lately I have been getting into the writing mood again :D please leave me a review to tell me what you think. They are really appreciated. (:

-Nakita


	6. Chapter 5

That night when I got home, I was exhausted. I lay on my bed, still quite upset at the fact that I have to record my first demo with Clemmensen. Not to mention that after the show, Shaun came over to me and said that we were recording a duet, with one of there orginal songs. He also said that he or Bradie would drop it off in a few days for me to practise. I fell asleep not long after.

I sat in my living room, watching saturday morning cartoons, when the door bell rang. I was the only one home so I hopped up and made my way to the door. Turns out, I shouldnt have done that. There, in front of me, stood Andy Clemmensen.

"What do you want?" I said, emotionless.

"Where's Mitchell?" He said, looking over my head and peeking behind me.

"Hes at his sluts house. Now go away." I said, shutting the door, just to have him stop it from closing by putting his foot between the door frame and door.

"So, hes at Ashley's house, huh?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "Looks like I'm staying here until he gets home." He smirked at me.

I closed my eyes and looked down, touching my eyes with my thumb and fore finger. and when I looked up with open eyes he said;

"Oh, thats how you get the contacts in so fast. by the way, red contacts make you look ugly. Well, uglier." he said, chuckling and pushing me out of the way before walking into my house. "Here." he threw a crumpled up paper at me. "Those are the song lyrics and cords to the song were recording. Learn them."

I rolled my eyes before closing the door, and bending to pick it up.

"Nice ass." I heard him mutter. I turned around to glair at him, while he just smirked at me with his head tilted to the side, then his eyes went back to my ass. I stood up straight, and walked toward my room, going to practice the song. And of course, he started to follow.

I walked into my room, shutting and locking the door before he could get in. I heard him groan and then he said;

"Oh, c'mon. You know you want me in there with you. we could have fun." he chuckled.

I tuned him out by grabbing my guitar and trying to dicipher what was on this paper, Andy had given me. Through out the day I started to learn the lyrics and cords to the song. It was actually a very well put together song. Well, for Clemmensen. Then I looked at the back of the paper. It read;

'A duet. Sung by Andrew Clemmensen and Shadow Knight.'

I HAD TO SING A DUET WITH THAT GUY? No. No, no, no, no, no. I said I would work with them and sing a duet. But, I thought they ment with Shaun! I am not singing with Clemmenson.

"Your singing with Clemmenson." Steph stated when she came over that night for the sleepover WE had planed. Turns out, Bradie, Shaun, Jumpnow and Clemmenson were all staying the night, with my brother.

Steph and I popped some popcorn, grabbed some sodas and candy, then headed down stairs for the scary movies! But, of course, when we get down stairs all the boys are already down there, watching some gore filled film.

Steph smiled at Bradie and quickly walked over and sat on his lap. And the only place left to sit, was right between Shaun, and Andy.

Andy rose his eyebrow, smirking, and patted the spot next to him. I rolled my eyes at him and laid on the floor next to Jumpnow.

"Well, hello hunny." Jumpnow said, grinning at me. I pretended to gag slightly at the word hunny. He lost his grin, instantly. I smirked slightly at his angered expression as he turned to look back at the television, which was now showing someone getting their head cut off and there eyes gorged out. I told you the flim was a total gore fest.

After a little while, the guys had all of our soda, candy and popcorn gone, so I decided to go upstairs and get some more. I stood quickly, brushing myself off. Then I heard a mumbled;

"Get out of the way." Which came from Shaun. I clicked my tounge before jogging up the stairs, to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. I grabbed some soda out of the fridge, shakeing my hips and singing along to the small radio that was always playing, that sat on my kitchen counter.

I put the pop on the counter, dancing around my kitchen a little, singing along with the song. Walking over to the cupboard, I thought I heard something. But, when I turned, there was nothing there. So, I just shrugged my shoulders, and bent down to get some candy from the cupboard.

Then, I felt somthing hit my butt hard. I yelped, jumped up and turned to find Clemmensen standing there with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Your ass looks hot in those jeans." He smirked.

I simply rolled my eyes, and kneeled down to grab the candy. I stood and placed the candy on the corner counter. I turned around quickly to find Andy's face inches from mine. he had me cornered. I had no way to get away from this. I felt a shiver go down my spine when he placed his hands on the counter behind me.

He started to lean in slightly, as I moved my self away from him the best I could. He took one of his hands off the counter and placed it on my cheek, pulling me to him. I heard the microwave beep, telling me the popcorn was done. But, I couldnt move. I felt something warm tounch my lips. his lips. I started to puch him away, but he wouldnt let me go. I struggled slightly. When, I heard foot steps.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I heard Steph mumble. He let me go then. With a very victorious expression, he made his way back down the stairs. I just stood there, frozen. "What the hell was that, Shadow?"

Clemmensen just... kissed me. My eyes widened slightly, as I rustled through the cupboard. I grabbed the largest pot I could find, filling it with water, and putting it on the stove, waiting for the water to boil.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Steph asked, slightly worried.

"I NEED TO DISINFECT MY FACE!" I yelled slightly, pointing to the pot on the stove, that was just starting to boil.

"Shadow, stop being rediculous." She said, walking over to the stove, and turning it off. she grabbed the pot by the handel and poored the semi-hot water down the sink.

"Im not being rediculous. You saw that!"

"Yes, I saw that."

"I think Im going to bed." I said with my eyes on the floor.

"But, its only 8:00pm."

"Umm, when the movies are over you know where the spare bedroom is. Its basicly your room when you sleep over. So, just go in there. I just need to lay down." I said, putting my hand on my forehead, and gripping the counter, because of a dizzy, light headed feeling that just apeared.

"Yeah, ohkay. Well, have a good sleep, Shadow. I'll talk to you in the morning." She said, grabbing the candy, soda and popcorn and heading down stairs.

I grabbed a glass of water, and headed for my room. Once in my room, I closed my door, placed the water on my bed side table, and ploped down on my bed.

What just happened? I asked to my self. Why did Clemmensen kiss me? Is he loosing his mind? I mean, he hates me. Doesn't he? Or maybe he just did that to annoy me and get in under my skin. All of these things ran through my mind at once. But, one thing stuck out, in perticluar. Why did I enjoy it?

UGH! Why did I enjoy that? I hate the guy. And he has a GIRLFRIEND!

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, put the tooth paste on it and started brushing my teeth rapidly. I had to get Andy's taste out of my mouth. I spit into the sink, and garggled some mouth wash before going back to my bed room and laying down on my bed.

I still had his taste on my lips. I closed my eyes, hopeing to get the image of him out of my head.

Stupid jerk.

I woke the next morning, and went to the bath room for a nice hot shower. To try and relax.

I turned on the hot water and grabbed my Vanilla scented soap. I undressed quickly and put a towel next to the shower on the hanger. I got into the shower and shut the clear glass door.

I started to sing quietly to myself as I washed.

"DAMN!" I heard someone yell.

My eyes snappend open to see Clemmensen standing there with a stupid looking grin on his face, with the door wide open behind him. I tried to cover my self, while grabbing the towel.

My eyes turned a dark blood red. I. Was. Pissed.

~Im going to kill him!~ I thought to myself. I wrapped the towel around me and got out of the shower.

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING!" I screamed at him, pushing him backward.

"No. I didnt hear the shower running." He smirked. "And I was right. You do have a nice ass. And a nice few other things, too." he said, looking down at my towel covered chest.

"You bastard! Get out of here!" I yelled. At this point, everyone was standing at the door of the bathroom looking at me like I was crazy.

"Shadow. Whats going on?" Mitchell asked.

"This dumb ass walked in on me in the shower!" I said, anger pulsing through me like it were blood.

"Nice going, Andy." Shaun said, with a grin and wolf whistle.

Andy just nodded and whispered: "Shes got a nice rack, too." While pointing to my chest.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled. Everyone stayed where they were. "I SAID, GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I heard something smash. I opened my eyes and looked over to the sink to find my brothers glass calone bottle spashed to pieces, with calone every where and everyone stairing at me in awe.

"UGH!" I grunted, before pushing everyone out of my way, and stomping to my bed room. Once I was in my bed room, I stood in the middle and waved my hand over the air infront of my door, making it slam and lock, I waved my hand over the air infront of my window, making the blind shut. I stuck my hand out infront of me, then pulled it back toward me making my drawers open. I pointed my finger toward it, then pointed upward, making a shirt, and a pair of PJS and underwear float above the dresser. Making my finger move as if saying 'come here' the clothes came to me.

I snached it from the air and dressed quickly. I dont think I have ever been so mad in all of my life. I snapped my fingers and my door unlocked and opened. Steph was standing there, with her jaw to the floor. She saw me standing in the middle of my room, while my door unlocked and opened. She would deffinitly know that something was up with me now.

"How did you do that?" She asked, pointing to my door.

I nodded for her to come into my room, she did and sat down on my bed.

"I have telekinesis." I whispered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled, with a huge smile on her face.

I waved my hand over the air infront of my door, making it shut, then turned my hand to the left making it lock.

"Shhh. Yes, Im serious."

She just sat there stairing at my door. I was becoming calmer now, which made my eyes change to blue.

"Woah! Shadow, your eye colour just changed!"

"Yeah. My eyes do that. It was never contacts."

"Thats amazing! Do some more telekinety stuff!"

"Its Telekinesis, dude."

"Whatever, do more."

I shruged and pointed toward the glass box on my dresser. I slowly moved my finger up, making the box lift from its place. I made it come closer to the middle of the room.

"Cover your face." I warned her. She did so, and I moved my finger and pointed to the floor quickly, making the glass box smash to the floor. She uncovered her face.

"Thats so cool!" She said, excitedly. I moved my hand around in the air, making all the glass shards collect in the middle of the floor. I flipped my hand over, so my palm was facing the celing and lifted it up slowly, making all the glass float. I moved it toward the garbage can, moving my other hand, making the garbage can cover open. Then, I closed my palm, making th glass shards fall into the garbage can. "Why did you never tell me you could do this! All these years of getting up to get food, when you can make it come to us!"

"I dont use my powers often. You're the only one who knows. Please dont tell anyone."

"I promise, I wont tell any one."

"Good." I said, standing. "Now, lets go get some food."

She groaned, almost saying 'But you can make it come to us.', stood up and nodded toward the door, smirking.

"Do it!"

I rolled my eyes, snapping my fingers making the door unlock and open.

"Now come on." I said, walking out of my room. She followed behind me, while I walked to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to Andy tell them what a nice body I have, while Mitchell was in taking his shower. They were all leaning over the table, engrossed in Andys story. All, except for Bradie. He was leaned back in his chair, with a look of pure disgust toward Andy.

When Steph and I walked into the kitchen, I ignored them. Though I saw all their heads snap up, to look at me, out of the corner of my eye.

I went to the fridge, ignoring there comments.

"Hey, Shadow. Wheres your towel?" Shaun said.

"Yeah! I want a view like Andy got!" Jumpnow smirked.

Looking through the fridge, I grabbed the carton of milk and placed it on the counter. I grabbed two spoons from the drawer and the cerial out of the cupboard. Along with two bowls.

I poored two bowls of cerial with milk and handed one to Steph, while I took the other and we both headed to the living room.

We sat and ate our cerial while watching cartoons.

Then, Steph started to laugh a bit over nothing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"I just got an idea." She smirked. "Are they all staying over again tonight?"

"Yeah. I think so. At least thats what Mitchell said."

"Im staying over too then. We can freak them out, really bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"All we have to do, is make sure they watch a really scary ghost movie." She said, grinning evily and rubbing her hands together. "Kso, heres the plan. Once they finish the movie and start to go to sleep, you use your telekinity thing to move stuff around, make things fall over and brush against them, move the covers to make it seem like someone else is in the bed."

"Ahh. I like the way you think." I smirked. We had made a plan for payback. This would be fun.

**A/N**

**Helllooooooooooooo, People of fanfiction(dot)net . Again, Im super sorry that Im not posting alot. But, Exams are coming up, and ive been busy with school. I tried to make this chapter extra long for you guys ;D Hope you guys like it. And remember, Reviews are really aprecheated :3**

**Ill try to post more often, after exams are over. Thanks for sticking by me, and reading my story. It means a lot.**

**-Nakita**


	7. Chapter 6

The day passed quicky, while Steph and I came up with our plan and tactics.

When It came midnight, the boys decided to watch The Amityville Horror. Bad idea.

Steph and I sat upstairs in my room until we heard them all come upstairs and head to Mitchell's room. We chuckled as we heard Shaun mutter:

"Damn, that was a freaky movie."

We heard the door to Mitchell's room close, then we waited an hour to make sure every one was asleep. Quietly, we tip toed across the hall, and opened the door slightly so we could both see in the room without anyone seeing us.

Steph nodded toward me, and we started. I pointed toward Mitchell's closet door, moving my hand slowly across the air, making it creek open. I saw Shaun sit up and look at it, with a dumbfound expression on his face. I moved my hand in the opposite direction quickly making it slam. Shaun had a look of shock on his face, while Andy sat up quickly.

"Shaun, what the hell are you doing, slaming doors and shit?" Andy asked, with a groggy tone, his eyes half open.

"Bro, that wasnt me. I don't know who did that." Shaun said back, his voice cracking slightly. Both there eyes widened as I pointed to the stupid bobble head my brother had on his dresser, and moving my finger slightly, making it float in mid-air. "Dude. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

With Shaun's yell, everyone else sat up out of bed, and asked what the big deal was. Thats when they noticed the bobble head floating.

"Whoa, thats awesome. How are you guys doing that?" Bradie asked.

"W-w-were not." Andy stuttered.

Everyone looked at eachother in awe and fear. I closed my hand into a fist making the bobble head drop to the floor.

I pointed to the marker my brother had on his floor that he had to go with the large papers he had taped onto his wall. He used it to make notes, so he wouldnt forget anything. I managed to get the top off and wrote on the paper, while the guys staired at the marker, scared out of there wits.

'Hello, Boys.' I wrote on the paper.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mitchell asked, terror in his voice. Seeings this house was over 100 years old and there were many people who lived here before us. AND, my brother took this room because it was the biggest, I decided to have some fun.

'I am Suzie. I'm 7 years old, and I was murdered in this house. In this very room. It used to be my bed room. And I really dont like what you did to it.'

"I'm sorry. If you promise not to hurt any of us, I swear I'll give my sister this room and she can make it girlier. Ohkay?"

'Dont be silly. I'm not going to hurt you."

I closed my hand into a fist, so the marker fell to the floor. I ran my hand across the air infront of Andy, making cold air brush behind him quickly. He tenced up, instantly. I put pressure on the air that was above Shauns shoulder.

"S-shes touching me." Shaun gulped. Andy jumped up quickly.

"I think Im going to sleep in the living room!" He said quickly.

"Me too." Everyone else exclaimed.

"Whoa! We cant all sleep in the living room, its too small." Mitchell said, quickly.

"Alright. Well, Im sleeping in Shadows room!" Andy yelled.

"Me too!" Said Bradie.

"Oh shit. Lets go!" I whispered to Steph, as we made our way back to my room, turned off the lights and huddled into where we were sleeping (me in mt bed and Steph on the bed I made for her on the foor. Oddly enough, she loves sleeping on the floor), and looked like we were sleeping, just before Andy and Bradie walked into the room.

I felt someone touch my arm slightly, and opened my eyes to see Bradie hovering over me. I jumped slightly.

"Shadow, can we sleep in here with you guys tonight?" Bradie asked, politely.

"Umm, yeah, sure. whatever. Just go to sleep." I murmered, turning over to my side so I was facing the window. I felt some one crawl into the bed with me, but I was to tired to care, seeing as it was almost 3:30 in the morning.

I woke the next morning, and hopped out of bed, to find Bradie and Steph cuddled together on the bed I made. I giggled a little and smiled, before heading down stairs to make breakfast. I walked past the living room and chuckled to myself as I saw all the boys laying on the floor and couchs in the living room, with all the lights on.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Andy sitting at the kitchen, and instant evil looking grin appering on his face as soon as he saw me.

I ignored him and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the carton of butter, eggs and bacon, laying it on the counter, grabbing a pan out put of the cupboard, and a spatchula out of the drawer. I put a little bit of butter into the pan, turned on the stove and placed the pan on it, so the butter would melt. once the butter was melted, I put a few strips of bacon and one egg into the pan.

"Make me some scrambled eggs too, would you?" Andy asked, rudly.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

Once mine was cooked, I put it on a plate, and turned off the stove, putting the pan in the sink. I grabbed an empty plate, and an egg. Walking over to Andy, I placed the plate in front of him.

"Where are my eggs?" he said, pointing to the empty plate.

"Scrambled, right?" I asked. He nodded. I cracked the egg in half over his head, so it all poured out, into his hair. Then, I put my hand in his hair, and moved it around. "There. Scrambled eggs." I smirked, going over to the sink and washing my hand, before grabbing my plate and heading to the basment to watch some cartoons, seeing my room and the living room were taken.

**Hello, peoples. **

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I wont be posting until after exams. So, please go to my profile. I wrote down a link to where you can find another story of mine. Its only a chapter long so far, but the chapter is fairly long. So, please go and check it out, and tell me if you like it. And, I know this chapter is short. But, I only had a little bit of time to write. (: Thanks everyone.**

**-Nakita ^w^**


	8. Chapter 7

Man, how I loved having a week off before the last day of school! But, today's the last day, for 2 months. The good part, I didnt have to put up with Clemmensen at school. The bad part, I had to put up with Clemmensen at home. Great.

I got out of bed, heading to my closet. Grabbing my white shorts, and my black and blue tank top, I made my way to the bath room. I shut and locked the door, laying my cloths on the small table beside the sink, grabbed a towel, stripped down to nothing, and jumpped in the shower. Once I got out, I dressed quickly and dried my hair, straightening it quckly, placing a small green bow in it. I put on some bright green and black eye shadow, along with black eyeliner and mascara.

It was only going to be an hour long ceremony, talking about how well all the students did this year, and how wonderful the year went. Along with a slide show of pictures of some of the activitys that the school partisipated in.

I sighed as I sliped on my black converse, and walked out of the house. Mitchell following behind me quickly.

"Hey, sis! I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, tapping my shoulder as he ran up behind me.

"What?" I said, expressionless, and not overly pleased that he was talking to me.

"Do you want to swich bedrooms?"

"Why?"

"I donno. I kinda thought maybe you would have more use for it. Theres alot more space in there for when you and Steph have sleepovers." He said, chuckling nervously. I smirked to myself. I knew this would happen after the "ghost".

"Umm.. Yeah. Sure, why not?" I said, as plainly as I could.

"Oh, thank god." I heard him mutter under his breathe.

I sighed softly as I walked up to the school. When I got to the auditorium, I found Steph and sat next to her. We talked through out the whole presentation. Quietly, of course. When the speaches were over and it was time to leave, Steph and I started walking to the mall.

"Alright. So heres the plan. We enter the mall, we head to all the hot stores and get some sexy new out fits and bikinis for the beach party slash bonfire tonight, I give you a really really hot make over to make all the boys drop to there knees when you walk in, you flirt, we go swimming, get food, you get a boyfriend, we go home. This way you will score!" Steph said, like a coach of some sort, moving here hands around and pointing her fingers in every direction. I looked at her like she was a lunatic.

"Steph, what are you talking about?" I asked. "I dont need a boy friend. I dont mind the whole shopping/make over thing. But dont set me up with any one."

"But, !"

"No, Steph."

"Fine." she said crossing her arms, and pouting. "Meanie."

We finally got to the mall, and headed for the store that sold swim stuff. Steph and I both found some really cute bikinis. Steph's was a cute bright purple colour. Mine was pink, black and green made to look like a zombie face.

"Now, lets find a nice outfit to wear over these sexy bikini's." Steph said, walking out of the store.

She walked into a little store that sold some cute clothing, make up and acsessereys. We looked around for a little while, then I found a really cute pair of shorts and a tank top. I picked them up, and looked in the mirror.

"Get them, Shadow. they will look really nice on you." I heard steph say, smiling a little. It did look nice. so I decided I would wear this to the party. I held on to my outfit while Steph and I looked around the store for something for her to wear.

Soon enough we found a cute pair of acid wash short shorts and a neon yellow skull tank top. We looked around for some other cute things to wear with our outfits. I found a necklace shaped like a candy jar, with little candy shaped pieces inside, a charm bracelet - all the charms were little ice cream cones -, a ring shaped as a small blue flower, and a pair of earrings shaped as owls.

Steph found a black and yellow skull necklace, a pac-man bracelet, and a little black and white pokadot bow, and a pair of black and green flip-flops. I didnt need any new shoes. I already had a really cute pair of glatiator sandals.

We walked up to the counter, and layed our stuff down, waiting for the girl ahead of us to hurry up and get served. She was stood there, leaning over the counter, with to much cleavege than needed hanging out, flirting with the worker - who, I have to say, was pretty cute.

He had light brown hair, that hung over his left eye, and came down to just past his shoulders, it was straightened a little, but also quite messy, he had bright green eyes, and a very beautiful smile. His teeth were all staight and a gorgeous white.

She smiled and giggled, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers. He looked at her like she was inscane.

"Ma'am, I served you already. Im sorry, but you're going to have to move. I have other costumers I have to serve." He said, Pointing toward Steph and I. She pouted and grabbed her bag.

"Alright." She said, turning to glare at Steph and I before she walked out of the store.

"Jeeze. Whats her problem?" I whispered to Steph. I heard the cashier chuckle. We both moved forward, Steph handing the cashier her stuff. He scaned them and started up a conversation with us.

"Sorry about that. Girls do that to me alot. Its kind of annoying." He said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

"Its fine." I said, with a small smile. He placed all of Stephs stuff into a bag and handed it to her as she handed him the $45.00 that it cost. He began to scan my stuff and smirked.

"Let me guess. You guys are going to the bon fire at the beach tonight, am I right?" he said, handing me my bag as I gave hime the $37.00 mine cost.

"We are." Steph said, smiling evil at me. As if saying, 'if hes going to this, he is our target to flirt'.

"Im going to be there too. Maybe we should hang out." He said, leaning on the counter.

"Ohkay, sounds good." Steph said, before I got the chance to breathe, let alone answer.

"Alright. I'll see you there." He said, with a large smile. "And my names Jack."

"Im Shadow, and This is Steph." I said, pointing to each of us. I looked at my watch quickly. "Crap! We have to go. The bon fire starts in three hours and we have to get ready."

"Its ohkay. I'll see you there." He said waving, as Steph dragged me out the door when she heard how much time we had.

The whole walk home, Steph was demanding that I flirt with Jack tonight. I just shook my head and walked beside her, laughing as she explained what I "have" to do.

When we got to my house, everyone was there.. again. I was so sick of seeing all these people around my house. Except Bradie. He was a great friend. I wanted to get to my room before Clemmensen saw me. I grabbed Stephs hand, trying to get her to walk faster.

"What, Shadow? You're a lesbian now!" I heard Andy yell, with a loud laugh afterward. I let go of Stephs hand and prepared for the impact.

I turned around and Andy, Mitchell, Shaun and Jumpnow were all standing there with smug looks on there faces. Bradie just stood in the back, not making eye contact with anyone.

"No. As a matter of fact, Im not." I said, quickly and harshly, crossing my arms.

"You were just holding hands with a girl. That kinda makes you a lesbian." He said, smirking.

"Actually. It kinda doesnt. I was trying to get her to walk faster so I could get away from you." I said, getting angry, my eyes changing a deep red.

"You know, you really should stop changing your contacts so much. You look ugly with any color eyes. So, it wouldnt really matter."

"Whatever." I said, turning around to walk to my room. I only have 2 and a half hours to get ready for the bon fire. And I needed to look hot if Im going to flirt with Jack.

"See you later, lesbos! go have your lesbian fun!" I heard Andy yell back at us. I picked up a glass box off of the table that was right next to me, and threw it as hard as I possibly could at Andy. It got him right in the crotch. I laughed as he grabbed it and fell to the ground. Steph and I ran up the stairs as fast as possible and into my room, shutting and locking the door.

**Hello to you. Im so sorry that I havent been up dating. But, Ive had some troubles with school, I had exams all last week, Ive had a LOT LOT LOT of drama happening in my life, and a lot on my mind. I promise that I will update more this summer when I have the time. But, Please keep reading and reviewing. Every review still means alot to me. :3**

** -Nakita.**


End file.
